1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a device for covering and uncovering a magazine in which sheets are stacked.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of sheet magazines have been developed in order to be adopted in laser printers. A well-known type is a magazine having a removable cover in order to shield the sheets in the magazine from light and moisture. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-11936 discloses that a covered magazine is loaded in a laser printer in a manner to leave a part of the cover outside of the printer so that the cover can be removed from the magazine by pulling the part of the cover protruding from the printer.
In using the type of magazine, however, once the cover is removed from the magazine, it is impossible to cover the magazine again without discharging the magazine from the printer. Hence, when the magazine is stored with photosensitive films and the magazine is to be replaced with another magazine, the operator must change magazines in a darkroom.